Relógio
by saki-chaan
Summary: Já estava na hora, mas hoje ela não iria, estava farta de ser tratada como um objecto, como um brinquedo, simplesmente para o manter ao pé dela SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Já estava na _hor__a, _mas hoje ela não iria, estava farta de ser tratada como um objecto, como um brinquedo, simplesmente para o manter ao pé dela, não sabia o que iria acontecer se não fosse, mas também não estava muito preocupada, _ele _com certeza que não iria fazer nada e mesmo que fizesse ela tinha como se defender, olhou outra vez para o relógio marcava _21:05h_ cinco minutos de "atraso" sabia que _ele_ ficava furioso quando se atrasava, mas já não importa, já nada importa, a partir de hoje a sua vida daria uma volta de 360 graus.

A jovem olhou mais uma vez para o relógio, na verdade até estava um bocadinho preocupada, tinha medo de _o_ perder, mas também não queria passar mais por aquilo, era horrível demais para ela continuar com aquela farsa, simplesmente não conseguia continuar com aquilo.

Sakura olhou pela milésima vez para o relógio, _21:15h_, a esta hora _ele_ já deve estar desconfiado, se calhar podia ir dar uma volta, na verdade não _o_ queria encontrar, não _o_ queria enfrentar, _tinha medo_, porquê? Na verdade nem ela sabia, a verdade é que _ele_ já não era o mesmo que conhecera á anos atrás e por isso mesmo talvez tivesse _medo dele_...

_21:20h _a esta hora ele já deve estar vindo para cá... é, até é uma boa ideia ir dar uma volta e talvez vá ao hospital, é isso, o hospital, se _ele_ me encontar poderei dizer que estava trabalhando...

Ai Sakura quem visse você agora nunca pensaria que você é uma ninja! Ora onde é que já se viu! Uma ninja a fugir de um simples problema!

...A verdade é que estava com _medo, _com _medo dele_, com _medo por causa dele_

Olhou outra vez para o relógio..._21:25h_...se continuasse assim facilmente seria descoberta por _ele_bem pensando bem um passeio não fazia nada mal, se calhar até conseguiria alguma coragem para _enfrentá-lo_...

Pegou no casaco preto, pegou nas chaves e saiu, lá fora estava neve, mas não estava nevando, era neve acomulada de ontem.

Não sabia bem para onde iria, só queria _fugir_, _fugir del__e, fugir _por_ culpa dele_...

* * *

Estava na _hora_, _ela_ ainda não tinha chegado, mas não estava muito preocupado, ás vezes _ela_ chegava 1 ou 2 minutos mais tarde por causa do hospital, nada de importante na opinião dele, estava mais ancioso, era _hoje_, tinha decidido que _hoje_ era o dia em que lhe ia _dizer tudo_ e acabar de uma vez com esta _farsa_, não é que não gostasse dessa "_farsa__"_ mas não se sentia bem quando, cada vez que _ela_ dizia _eu te amo_, ele simplesmente olhava para ele ou dizia o famos _hum_, simplesmente devia ser justo com _ela_, era como se a estivesse a enganar e ele não queria isso, não _a_ queria enganar. 

Olhou para o relógio _21:15h_, _ela_ estava a demorar mais do que o custume, bem deve ter demorado mais _tempo_ no hospital, não importa, _hoje_ nada importa, apenas _ele_ e _ela_, apenas _eles_.

Olhou outra vez para o relógio _21:20h_, ele começava a ficar preocupado, _ela_ não costumava _demorar_ tanto, talvez _lhe_ tenha acontecido alguma coisa, começou a ficar preocupado, bem se calhar estava a exagerar um bocadinho, mas a anciedade falava mais alto, talvez se fosse a casa _dela_...

Não isso seria... como poderia descrever...ah...seria ter que admitir que se preocupava com ela e isso não poderia acontecer, nunca! Mas talvez se fosse a casa dela e depois inventasse uma desculpa...

_21:30h _Chega! Vou a casa dela e depois vejo que desculpa dou.

Pegou no casaco preto e as chaves e saiu de casa. A casa estava toda rodeada da neve de ontem, mas isso não importava, tinha que encontrá-la.

* * *

Chegou á praça principal em frente do hospital, estava tudo rodeado de neve, sentou-se na fonte, que apesar de congelada não perdia a sua beleza, a praça estava quase deserta, a não ser por alguns médicos ou enfermeiros que vinha á rua de vez m quando ou uma ou outra pessoa que passava. 

Era tão irónico, estava no mesmo sítio onde tudo começou e onde agora tudo acaba... Era engraçado como o _Relógio _jogava sempre contra ela, quando queria estar mais tempo com _ele_ pareceia que o tempo voava, e agora que quer _fugir dele_ um minuto parece um ano.

Era ali que tudo tinha começado, aquela _farsa_ que se habituou a viver, aquele destino que lhe tinha sido traçado...

Ela sempre acreditou em _contos de fadas_, sempre sonhara com o seu príncipe encantado montado num cavalo branco, como naquelas histórias para dormir que sua mãe lhe costumava contar e seu pai sempre lhe dizia que ela era a menina mais bonita do mundo e que o seu prícipe ía chegar quando menos esperava e que lhe ía pedir permição para se casarem e _viverem felizes para sempre_. Mas agora... agora já não acreditava em nada disse, não depois _daquele dia_...

Flashback

_Sakura- ouvi dizer que se vai embora de novo_

_Sasuke- hum_

_Sakura- não vá, por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa para que você fique!_

_Sasuke- Qualquer coisa?_

_Sakura- Sim_

_Sasuke- Qualquer coisa mesmo?_

_Sakura- Já disse que sim_

_Sasuke- então..._

_Fim do Flashback_

Foi assim que tudo começou, nessa mesma praça, em frente a essa mesma fonte e, ironia das ironias, é onde tudo acaba, bem como a sua mãe costumava dizer _"onde tudo começa é onde tudo acaba..."_

* * *

**Pessoal espero que tenham gostado da fic, era para ser oneshot, mas como eu queria postar hoje e eu não consegui nem chegar a metade, deve ser em capitulos, se não eu reposto a fic quando estiver completa ok**

**kissu**


	2. Chapter 2

_"onde tudo começa é onde tudo acaba..."_

* * *

Na verdade se calhar até era melhor assim, melhor para ela, melhor para _ele_melhor para os dois.

Ela estava farta de estar _"__ao serviço dele" _de ter sempre que responder aos _desejos dele_e como ficava ela no meio de isto tudo? Ela...ela ficava um caco, como uma peça de porcelana que cai no chão e parte, ela fica assim _partida_ em _pedacinhos_ bem _pequenos_como um _relógio_ que cai ao chão e deixa de dar _horas_ela era assim, ela _estava_ assim, estava assim por _causa dele_, por _culpa dele_

Ás vezes a vida podia ser tão irónica, se calhar nem era _culpa dele_, se calhar era ela que deveria deixar de _acreditar_, era nestas altura que tinha saudades de sua mãe, ela viria, deitava a sua cabeça no seu colo e dizia que tudo _estaria bem_, tudo _ficaria bem_...

Olhou para o relógio da praça _21:40h_tinha apanhado a mania de olhar no _relógio_ quando começaram os _encontros_, começou a olhar só para ver se tinha chegado a _hora_, depois já olhava para o _relógio_ por tudo e por nada, na verdade olhar no relógio era um tipo de refúgio para ela, enquanto olhava os ponteiros a passarem de um _número_ para outro, enquanto olhava o _tempo_ passar, pensava sobre tudo o que acontecia na sua vida, pricipalmente sobre a _farsa_, que vivia e que no momento estava prestes a acabar.

* * *

Chegou a casa _dela_ e tocou á campaínha, ninguém atendeu, não se ouvia um som dentro de casa, tocou outra vez e outra vez ninguém atendeu, tocou mais vezes até que se fartou, subiu para a varanda do quarto _dela_, a janela estava fechada, mas não trancada então ele forçou a porta e entrou no seu quarto.

Já tinha lá ido umas vezes, mas sempre estava com _ela_, nunca tinha entrada sozinho naquele quarto, na verdade nunca tinha reparado bem no seu quarto, os seus encontros eram sempre na sua casa, só ía lá quando _ela_ se atrasava ou por motivos de força maior, mas agora _tinha_ que ir lá, _ela_ era sempre muito pontual, mas hoje ela não tinha nem mandado uma mensagem ou coisa assim para avisar que não ia.

Olhou á sua volta, o quarto era bonito, as paredes eram brancas e rosa bem claro, tinha uma cama de casal encostada na parede e uma mesinha de cabeçeira no lado da cama que não estava encostado á parede, mais á frente tinha uma escrivaninha e aos pés da cama tinha uma poltona rosa bem claro, ao lado da escrivaninha tinha uma estante bem organizada, as 3 primeiras prateleiras a contar de cima tinham livros, a 4ª e 5ª tinham fotografias e a 6ª tinha várias caixas com acessórios para roupa, cabelo etc. O armário estava a trás da poltrona, como estava meio aberto dava para ver que tinha um espelho no lado direito.

De repente lembrou-se que não tinha vindo ali ver o quarto _dela_, mas sim á sua procura, como já tinha visto, no quarto não havia nada, foi até ao banheiro do quarto e também não viu nada, viu nos outros quartos de 2º andar mas foi a mesma coisa, desceu as escadas e continuou a procurá-la, até que uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção.

Era uma fotografia _dela_ naquele _sitio_, onde tudo começou...

Flashback

_Sakura- ouvi dizer que se vai embora de novo_

_Sasuke- hu__m "Na verdade ele não ia embora da vila, só iria resolver uns assuntos que tinha para acaber fora da vila, mas queria ver onde quilo ia dar."_

_Sakura- não vá, por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa para que você fique!_

_Sasuke- Qualquer coisa?__ "passou-lhe uma coisa pela mente, que se ela dissesse que sim iria ser um óptimo "negócio"..."_

_Sakura- Sim_

_Sasuke- Qualquer coisa mesmo?__ "hum... isso era estranho"_

_Sakura- Já disse que sim_

_Sasuke- então você vai ter que ir na minha casa todos os dias ás 21:00h em ponto_

_Sakura- para quê?_

_Sasuke- você vai saber, e começa já amanhã_

_Fim do Flashback_

Foi assim que tudo começou, no mesmo sitio da fotografia, na praça em frente ao hospital...hospotal...era isso! ainda não tinha ido ao hospital! Como pude ser tão burro, provavelmente ela está a trabalhar, deve ter ficado até mais tarde no hospital, a tratar dos doentes ou coisa assim.

Dirigiu-se para a porta e saiu de casa da garota e foi direito ao hospital.

* * *

Levantou-se e foi caminhar um pouco, talvez não fosse assim tão mau estar sem vê-lo, pelo menos assim teria alguma "paz", mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de pensar _nele_, em tudo o que passaram.

Como pude chegar a este ponto?! Não era suposto chegar a tudo isto, não devia ser assim, não com ela, ela não era assim, mas ela o amava, não amava?

Isso já não tinha a certeza, não sabia se isso era amor ou obcessão, começava a pensar que sim, para chegar a este ponto só para ficar ao pé dele...

Olhou em volta, tinha dado a volta á praça e chegado ás trazeiras do hospital, aquele era um lugar onde gostava de ir quando queria ficar sozinha para pensar porque quase ningiém lá ia, mas era um lugar lindo, principalmente no inverno e na primavera.

Sentou-se na neve e ficou, durante alguns minutos a observar a paisagem, até que o seu olhar reparou numa pequenina flor no meio da neve, a flor era branca e quase se confundia com a neve, ficou surpreendida com a resistência daquela pequena flor, devia ter passado grande parte do Inverno ali, porque não haviam sinais de quaisquer outras flores ali. Estava tão concetrada que não reparou quando uma pessoa se aproximou dela.

* * *

Tinha chegado á praça, aquele sitio trazia-lhe muitas lembranças, mas não era para se lembrar que ele vinha. Ele vinha á procura _dela_, veio ali porque sentiu o chakra dela, não a via por perto, mas sentia o seu chakra, talvez estivesse dentro do hospital.

Entrou dentro do imponente edificio e dirigiu-se á recepção, estava lá uma mulher mais ou menos de 35 anos, dirigiu-se a ela e perguntou-lhe se a doutora Haruno estava de serviço, ela informou-lhe que não sabia, para ele ir ao 3º andar, e assim ele fez, mas quando ía a subir as escadas reparou que estava uma pessoa nas trazeirasdo hospital, olhou mais detalhadamente e vui uma cabeleira rosada.

"É ela" pensou, desceu as escadas e saiu do hospital em direcção ás trazeiras do mesmo, quando lá chegou encontrou a garota sentada na neve, a olhar para um ponto qualquer na mesma, aproximou-se dela e pousou a mão no seu ombro.

"_Sakura_" chamou ele. A garota assustou-se mas não se virou

"_o que está fazendo aqui_?" perguntou. A garota novamente não se mecheu nem disse nada.

"_Sakura_" Repetiu. A acção da garota foi a mesma

"_Por que não veio ter comigo_?" Falou ele e mais uma vez a garota não fez nada

"_Sakura_" Repetiu já irritado, outra vez sem reacção

"_Sakura, olhe para mim droga_!" puxou-a por um braço até ela se levantar e ficar de frente para ele.

"_Agora faz o favor de me responder, porque não veio ter comigo_?" Ela não disse nada

"_PORQUE VOÇE NÃO FALA NADA DROGA_!" ele explodiu completamente

"_Não tenho nada para falar_" Respondeu ela

"_Como assim!? Não tem nada para falar? Que tal começar explicando o porquê de não ter vindo e de não me ter avisado_?" Falou ele

"_Tinha que informar? Ah não sabia que agora tinha de lhe dar satisfações sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer_" Replicou ela

"_Não tem, mas eu estava á sua espera, podia ter evitado estar á sua espera e ter feito outras coisas_" Disse Sasuke

"_Pois...Fazer outras coisas não é Sasuke...como...Levar as mulheres para sua casa não é Sasuke_?!" Replicou Sakura

"_Como_?! _O que está insinuando_?" Exclamou ele, incrédulo

"_Eu não estou insinuando, eu estou afirmando_!" Responde ela

"_Voçe está afirmando que eu levo mulheres para minha casa, para ter sexo_?!" Exclamou Sasuke

"_Exactamente_" Disse Sakura

Ele ficou completamente chocado com aquilo, e com a calma que ela lhe disse isso, como se aquilo fosse, ou tivesse sido alguma vez verdade.

"_Como voçe faz comigo, não é Sasuke_?" Concluiu ela

* * *

**Pessoal eu fiz algumas alterações e repostei o 2º capitulo, agora ficou um bocadinho maior.**

**Só para avisar eu só devo postar nos finais de semana.**

**L Akatsuki-** é mais ou menos isso

**Sabaku no Uchiha-** Bem isso voçe vai ter de ler para descobrir né?


End file.
